Call Me Maybe
Call Me Maybe '''is a song by Canadian singer-songwriter '''Carly Rae Jepsen. It appears on Just Dance 4 and is available on all console-versions and regions. The song is one of the songs with Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U version. The song is also one of the very few ones to be available with every Dance Mode in Just Dance 4. Dancer The dancer wears a golden dress with a heart in the middle. She wears golden high heels as well and her hair is pink. Alternate The dancer wears the same dress but now she has a blue jean jacket of top of her dress, also her hair is pink from the top and purple from the tips. She is now wearing golden sneakers. V.S. Mode The dancer wears the same clothes as in the Alternate version but her hair is now black and the jean jacket of hers is pink like the heart on her dress. Her glove is now sky blue. Background The dancer is trapped inside a smartphone. The "phonebackground" is orange/pink with swirls on it. Also orange apps are noticable, they play a big part during the dance routine. When the chorus appears emotions can be seen falling. Gold Moves Regular There are five Gold Moves in the regular dance. *(1 & 2). Appears in the first and second verse, when "Where you think you're going baby?" is sung bang your fist in the air fast once. *(3). needed *(4). needed *(5). Right before the end of the bridge, put your hand in a phone-talking pose fast when "So call me maybe" is sung. Alternate Only one Gold Move appears in the altenate version. It appears at the same time of the song as the last move on the regular dance, do the phone-talking pose, but "throw the phone away" and jump when "So call me maybe" is sung. Alternate Dance The alternate dance is extremely difficult because you have to kick your feet and move your hand quite often. There is only one gold. Wii and PS3 players take advantage because you only have to move your hand in dispite on the Kinect where you have to move your feet exactly. Mash Up Call Me Maybe also has a Mash Up. The songs that appear in order are *(1) Call Me Maybe *(2) Love You Like a Lovesong *(3) Boys and Girls *(4) Step By Step *(5) Never Gonna Give You Up *(6) California Gurls *(7) Barbra Streisand *(8) Acceptable in The 80's *(9) Love You Like a Lovesong *(10) Boys and Girls *(11) Step By Step *(12) Never Gonna Give You Up *(13) California Gurls *(14) Barbra Streisand *(15) Party Rock Anthem *(16) Hot N Cold *(17) D.A.N.C.E *(18) Teenage Dream *(19) California Gurls *(20) Barbra Streisand *(21) Party Rock Anthem *(22) Call Me Maybe V.S. Mode As well as a Mash Up, Call me Maybe is one of the few songs to part in a V.S. choreography. The song challenges Beauty And a Beat in a very "romantic" battle in some kind of Love-palace above the clouds. Trivia *In the background you can see apps such as email and camera. There is also 4 Just Dance apps in the background. **One of the apps looks like something that might be AutoDance, a real app made by Ubisoft. *Everytime the singer says "Call Me Maybe" she misses a call. *This dance is widely popular with "Good Feeling", "What Makes You Beautiful" And "Beauty And A Beat". *When the song starts you can see a poster on the left hand side on which the dancer is from "Mas Que Nada" Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Solo Songs